


échec infiltration

by deadakraim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drug Use, Gang Rape
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadakraim/pseuds/deadakraim
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Cinder ce faisait prendre par les garde d’Atlas dans la tours STI ?





	échec infiltration

Un soir, dans la ville de Vale, où l'académie Beacon a organisé un bal pour fêter le début du tournoi. Les étudiants et les professeurs portaient tous des costume de bal, ils dansaient, heureux, car ils savaient que Beacon été protéger et qu'ils n'ont aucun ennemi à combattre.  
Mais non loin de là, une femme se tient debout sur un toit. Cette femme s'appeler Cinder Fall, elle avait des long cheveux noir, des yeux jaune ardent. Elle porte une tenue en cuir noir avec une ceinture avec quatre fioles remplies de Dust et des bottes à talon en cristal noir qui passe par dessus son pantalon, elle avait aussi des grand en cristal noir qui atteigniez jusqu’aux coudes. Elle pose un masque en verre noir sur son visage et elle est partie en direction de la tour de communication CCT.  
La premier étape de Cinder est de poser un virus dans un l'ordinateur central pour la chute de Beacon.  
Arriver devant l'entrés elle assomma le premier garde en rouge dans le dos, puits entra. Quand les gardes la voit, elle utilise une fiole de Dust pour sortir deux sabre neutralisant le premier en jaune, le deuxième garde en vert c'est montrer plus résistant, mais elle le repoussa contre les marches. Quand deux autres soldats l'un en bleu et l'autre orange arrive par l'ascenseur. Cinder se prépare à attaquer, mais elle reçoit une décharge dans le dos donné par le garde rouge dehors. Paralyser, elle tombe par terre, tremblante.  
\- Il fallait ne pas nous sous-estimer, salope. Grogna l’homme, tandis que le garde bleu attache ses mains. Cinder grognât, elle essaye utiliser son semblent avec la parti des pouvoir de la fille automne, mais aucun de ses flammes sort.  
\- Inutile de résister. Ces menottes bloquent l'Aura.  
Le garde orange retire le masque de la jeune femme, son visage maintenant expose l’un des gardes la reconnue.  
-Hé. Je l'ai vu celle là. C'est l'un des étudiants de Haven transférer. Répondit garde jaune en se relèvent par terre.  
\- Nous devrions la remettre au général. Mais avant... dit le vert en caressant son sein droit. Nous pourrions en profiter. Dit-il avec un sourire  
Les trois hommes se regardent entre eux.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Accepta le rouge.  
\- Bon, pourquoi pas, nous avons eu une longue journée. Dit le bleu.

Très vite le vert déchirer son haut, révélant ses seins. Cinder grimasse, écœurer par ces porcs qui ose la toucher.  
\- Ne me toucher pas !  
-Woooow! Ses seins sont doux~. Dit le vert en ignorent la menace massant le sein gauche.  
\- Toi. Va faire le guet dehors. Ordonna le rouge au bleu.  
\- Hé, pourquoi ce serai moi ?  
\- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai mit à terre et c'est ton tour d'être dehors !  
\- C’n’est pas toi qui l’as laissé entrer. Se défend le bleu.  
\- Ho aller, vous aller pas vous disputer. Les étudiants profitent du bal. Qui pourrait arriver ?  
Le rouge et le bleu se regardent. Quand le rouge pousse un soupir et revient vers la criminelle  
\- Aller-vous faire foutre. Sale porc...  
Quand le rouge la gifle et la tient sa bouche fermer.  
\- Ferme-la salope.  
Le rouge sort un couteau de combat et tranche le pantalon de Cinder d'un coup pour révéler sa chatte. Que immédiatement, il la caresse avec deux doigt, la préparent pour qu'elle soit mouillé. Pendant que le vert et le jaune continus de masser les seins. Ce qui reste pour l’orange, les fesses. Qu'il les masse avant de donner une gifle.  
\- Et moi ? Ce plaint le bleu.  
\- Attend ton tour !  
\- Je me demande si elles ont bon gout. Répondit le jaune avant lécher, puits sucer téton.  
Cinder étouffa un gémissement. Les mains sur seins, ses fesses et sa chatte. Elle ce maudit d’aimer ça, sentant qu'elle commence à mouillé. Elle essaye de sortir une dernière fois de frapper avec sa jambe sur le rouge, mais il l’attrape. Une larme glisse sur sa joue. Maintenant elle espère que l'un de ces subordonnés ou quelqu’un arrive. Même si sa signifie qu'elle doit être vu abuser et faible. Même si c’est le faunus scorpion Tiryan ou le docteur Watts. Elle s’en moque.  
\- C'est bon, elle est prête. Répondit le rouge en montrant la main trempé. Il sort son membre de son pantalon et l'aligne devant sa chatte.  
\- Je vous promets que vous aller me le payer. Menace Cinder gardant encore de la fierté dans sa voie.  
\- Non. Ça ne fait que commencer. Dit-il.  
Et il enfonça sa bite en elle. Cinder retient un crie de douleur entre ses dents quand elle sent son hymen se faire briser.  
-Wooow, elle est vraiment serrer. Gémi le soldat en savourant la chatte saignent autour de son membre. Il regarde la femme en de sous de lui.  
\- Vous… je vais vous brûler vif. Ordure. Grogna la t’elle.  
\- Hoo, mais c’est qu’elle continue à faire des menaces cette salope. Attends, quand j’aurai fini, tu en redemanderas.  
Il prend un de ses seins et serre très fort, léchant et suçant, tout en battent en elle, avant de la retourner sur son ventre et plaquer sa main sur sa tête contre le sol métallique. Il continu comme si elle était un jouet pour son plaisir. Cinder lutte pour pas que ses larmes la trahissent. Quand t’il gifle son cul. Avec une main, tire sur les cheveux, donnant en même temps des gifles sur le cul. Il accélère signalant à Cinder qu’il va venir.  
\- Non. Arrêter. Pas ça. Pas à l’intérieur. Supplie a-t-elle, préférant ça que de tomber enceinte.  
Mais il n’écoute pas. Gardent son rythme il continu, jusqu’à s’arrêter au fond, libérant sa semence en elle.  
Une fois qu’il est fini. Il se lève et regarde la femme par terre où du sperme coule de sa chatte.  
\- Ouf. Elle était trop bonne. Répondit le garde rouge.  
Cinder pleure. Ses larmes tombent sur le sol. Elle se sent sale. Elle voulait le pouvoir, elle voulait être crains. Maintenant elle se retrouve violer par des gardes d’Atlas. Elle aurait préférer aller en prison plus tôt que de porter un enfant. Mais avant qu’elle puisse jurer sur eu. Elle ressent une piqûre sur son cou. Elle regarde dans la direction où sa venait et voit le garde bleu tenir une seringue.  
\- Qu’es ce que tu m’as mît ? Cria Cinder paniquer quand elle sent son corps devenir chaud.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment cela s’appelle, mais je sais que sa donne l’envie de baiser pendant plusieurs heures.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu portes de la drogue sur toi ? Cria le vert.  
\- Je ne m’attendais pas ça de toi Bleu. Dit le rouge stupéfait.  
\- Ferme-la rouge.  
\- Donc elle ne pourra pas ce retenir de crié comme une salope ? Demanda le jaune.  
\- Non. Répondit l’orange.  
\- Alors dans ce cas… le jaune sort son scroll. J’aimerai film ça.  
\- Bonne idée. Accepte le bleu avec un souriant.  
\- Moi j’ai eu ma part, pour l’instant. Donne-moi ça. Répondit le rouge.  
Dés que le rouge commence est déclencher l’appareil. Ce fut le vert qui pousse Cinder sur le dos plaçant son membre dans la bouche s’asseyent sur les seins. Cinder grimace de dégoût au gout immonde dans sa bouche. Elle tente de le morde, mais il est protéger par son aura. Le garde la tenez par les cheveux, quand il lâche sa semence au font de la gorge. Cinder ne pouvait pas avaler que du sperme coule de son menton. Elle n’arriver pas respirer, heureusement, le garde sort d’elle, Cinder toussa fort et respire. Mais, l’orange la soulever pour la plaquer son ventre contre un rempare d’escalier, pour ensuite enfoncer son membre dans son cul. Cinder ne pouvait pas retenir un crie douleur causer par l’intrus dans son cul.  
\- Woo, son cul est trop serrer. Gémi t’il.  
\- Gah. Espèce de sale porc ! Je vais vous... Haaa ! S’interrompit quand elle sent une autre gifle dans son cul devenu rouge.  
\- Ferme-la, salope. Répondit-il en donnant une autre.  
Cinder ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle était là, à attendre que ce soit fini. Elle sent la chaleur en elle. Mais maintenant c’est au tour du bleu et après ce sera fini.   
Sur les escaliers le bleu met son membre dans la chatte. Cinder ne pouvait que lui lançait un regard noir, mais celui s’enficher.  
\- Combien de temps cette drogue est sensé agir ? Demanda le rouge.  
\- Normalement elle aurait du agir. Répondit le jaune.  
\- Alors rajoute une autre. Que le bleu obéi.  
\- Non… Supplie Cinder.  
Mais c’était inutile le garde lui injecte une autre cette fois sur son bras, que son corps ce chauffe encore plus. Elle pouvait sentir en plus le membre en elle. Celui ci se plaque contre elle quand il jouit.  
\- Enfin… Soulagé Cinder quand c’était fini. Du moins c’est ce qu’elle croit.  
Quand plusieurs hommes d’Atlas entre dans le hall. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Salem, elle était terrorisé à ce qui va ce passé.  
\- Vous arriver juste à temps, les gars.

  
Cinder essaye de ramper loin, mais elle a été prise par trois hommes qui n’ont pas attendu. Immédiatement ils remplissent sa bouche, sa chatte et son cul. Dés qu’ils avaient fini, d’autre prenaient leurs place. Bientôt, la douleur été remplacer par le plaisir. Son esprit commencer a s’évanouie dans le plaisir. Les larmes coulent sur son visage pendant qu’elle se fait pilonner, pandent que le rouge continuer à filmer. Jusqu’à ils viennent. Elle pouvait sentir toute la chaleur que ces hommes lui donner en elle  
\- S’il vous plaît quelqu’un ! Pleura Cinder dans sa tête, alors qu'elle est en position cowgirl inversé pendant qu’elle masturbe deux bites dans ses mains et une dans sa bouche, les menottes accrocher dans une main. « Emerald..., » deux autre la reprend pour une double pénétration, un autre utilise ses cheveux pour se masturber avec. « Mercury… » Maintenant de nouveau sur le rempare d’escalier, alors qu’elle est tirer par les cheveux les yeux vide, la langue pendante. «N’importent qui…» Supplia Cinder épuisé les larmes aux yeux, son esprit presque brisé.  
\- Hé !!

  
Quand soudain, les gardes s’arrêtent au grand soulagement de Cinder et ils se tournent vers la vois. C’est une jeune fille en robe de bal rouge sans chaussure tenant dans ses mains une faux surdimensionné.  
\- C’est une petite fille. Murmure l’un d’entre eu.  
\- Que fait-elle là ? Elle ne devrait pas être dans bal. Dit un autre.  
\- Aucune importance. Je m’en occupe… Tout va bien mon enfant. On controle la situation. Dit un garde bleu.  
\- Qu’es ce que vous êtes entrain de lui faire ? Même pour un criminel. Il ne mérite pas ça. Cria Ruby en colère.  
\- Allons, on peut tout t’expliquer… Mais il n’eu pas le temps car il perd la tête quand Ruby lui a tranché sous des pétales de rose.  
\- Toi ! Tu viens de signer ta mort ! Et tous ce jette sur elle avec leurs armes, mais ils avaient retiré leurs armure, ce facilite pour Ruby a tous les trancher efficacement. Un par un, les gardes tombent sous la faux de Ruby. Le sang coule sur le sol donnent une marre de sang. Le dernier qui reste était le rouge qui tient encore le scroll allumé.  
\- Non, pitié. Supplia en lâchant l’objet terrifié.  
Ruby ne répondit pas à la place, elle avance vers lui avec un regard de tueur. Le garde tente de s’échapper, mais il n’eu pas le temps que sa tête tombe au pied de Cinder encore sous le choc.  
Ruby se tient debout avec sa faux essoufflé. Elle regarde la criminelle, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle avance asseyent de trouver les mots.  
\- Heu…  
\- Enlève-moi ça ! Répondit-elle sèchement la tête baissée.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Enlève-moi ça !!! Répéta-t-elle plus fort la regardant en larme montrant le menotte autour du poignet.  
Immédiatement Ruby utilise le fusil sur sa faux pour cassé le dispositif sur les menottes. Cinder fait fondre les restes avec son aura revenu.  
\- Ne dit a personne ce que tu viens de voir. Menaça-t-elle en la prenant par le col de sa robe, la soulevant du sol avec un regard noir. Ruby hoche la tête dans la peur. Cinder la pousse sur les marches et s’enfuit.  
Ruby la vois partir. elle marche en direction de la sortie, quand elle tombe en glissant sur le sang.  
\- Ouille !

Cinder était retourner dans son dortoir dans son lit, sans dire un mot. Elle a prit une douche pour ce laver de toute cette crasse sur elle. Elle a put retirer aussi la drogue et le sperme en-elle, grâce à son aura. Elle n'a plus de risque pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette humiliation. Ces hommes faisaient ce qu’ils voulaient de son corps, comme un objet. Elle est restée là, en boule sous sa couverture, pétrifier et tremblante. Préférant que ce soit jamais arriver.  
Maintenant, elle est terrifier.


End file.
